Beauty and the Beast
by Taiga'sGF
Summary: Jika cerita Beauty and the Beast versi dongeng adalah seorang puteri cantik jelita yang menyelamatkan seorang pangeran tampan dari kutukan penyihir maka Beauty and the Beast dalam cerita ini sangatlah berbeda. Dan apa yang harus dilakukan Hinata si gadis pemalu nan gagap ini jika dirinya terjebak dengan lelaki tampan dan juga seorang kriminal? Chap 2 is up. Mind to RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast

.

.

.

Jika cerita _Beauty and the Beast_ versi dongeng adalah seorang puteri cantik jelita yang menyelamatkan seorang pangeran tampan dari kutukan penyihir maka _Beauty and the Beast_ dalam cerita ini sangatlah berbeda. Dia—_Beauty_— Hyuuga Hinata gadis SMA yang memiliki kepercayaan diri terbatas sehingga membuat dirinya tersingkir secara perlahan dari keluarganya yang sangat menjunjung tinggi mental yang kuat agar dapat menjadi yang terdepan. Dan Uchiha Sasuke—_the Beast_— salah seorang kriminal yang sangat diburu para polisi karena tindakan keji pembunuhan yang dilakukannya bersama para rekannya—Akatsuki— terjebak dan terpencar di negara-negara lain demi menghindari para polisi.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Semi M for language, typo, and DLDR

_Chapter one, Meet._

.

.

.

London, 22.30.

Seorang lelaki dengan jaket tebal berwarna putih menerobos kerumunan ramai dimalam hari orang-orang sedang merayakan natal bersama. Bunyi-bunyi dari kembang api tidak dihiraukannya karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya dia harus lolos dari orang-orang berseragam yang sedang beradu lari dengan dirinya. Dengan luka yang ada dilengan kanannya akibat satu tembakan yang tidak dapat dihindarinya sepuluh menit yang lalu harus membuat kecepatannya sedikit menurun. Dia mendecih ketika tempat yang ditujunya belum juga ketemu. 'Toko sialan' umpatnya kesal lalu melanjutkan lagi larinya menelusuri lorong-lorong kecil ditengah London.

Terus berlari dan pada akhirnya ia sampai juga didepan toko kecil bertuliskan 'DC Bakery'. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia pun masuk dan mencari sosok perempuan berkuncir empat yang ternyata sedang bersiap-siap ingin menutup tokonya.

"_Beast_?" lelaki itu pun menoleh dan menghela nafas lega. Bukan hal yang aneh kalau seorang lelaki datang padanya dengan keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja dan wanita itu tahu—sangat tahu— kalau lelaki ini sedang dalam bahaya mengingat darah yang terus merembes keluar dari lengan sebelah kanannya dan raut mukanya yang menahan sakit.

"Masuklah. Matsuri akan mengobati lukamu dan aku yang akan urus disini." Lelaki yang disapanya _beast_ itu pun mengangguk dan langsung menuju kebagian dalam toko roti ini. Beberapa menit kemudian ada beberapa polisi yang sedang terengah-engah berhenti didepan tokonya. Temari tetap melakukan tugasnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lalu diliriknya salah seorang polisi yang sedang menghampirinya. Polisi itu menunjukkan lencananya dan Temari pun mengangguk.

"Permisi, _Miss._ Apakah anda melihat seorang lelaki berjaket putih berlari disekitar sini?"

"Berjaket putih, _Sir_? Ah, saya minta maaf tapi saya tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena saya sedang sibuk untuk menutup toko agar dapat menghadiri pesta kembang api dialun-alun kota untuk merayakan natal." Jawabnya.

Polisi itu pun memandang seisi toko lalu menatap Temari kembali, "Baiklah, _Miss._ Saya minta maaf jika menganggu malam natal anda. Jika ada hal yang mencurigakan harap lapor kepada kami." Temari pun mengangguk dan membiarkan polisi tersebut pergi.

Setelah para polisi itu pergi, Temari tetap melanjutkan tugasnya untuk menutup toko roti kesayangannya. Opera yang menyenangkan, pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Misimu gagal, Uchiha?" Wanita berkuncir empat berdiri dengan angkuhnya diambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat didepan dadanya. Lelaki itu pun membuka topeng kulit diwajahnya yang diawali dari bawah dagunya dan alhasil wajah baru yang nyata dan asli pun terungkapkan. Wajah mulus bak porselen dengan rahang yang kokoh inilah wujudnya yang sebenarnya.

"Pein bilang kalian semua harus berpencar dan tidak ada yang bersama. Kau akan dikirim ke Tokyo dan misi ini tidak boleh gagal atau kau akan dikirim langsung keneraka. Akatsuki akan segera menuju kehancuran tapi kalau kalian berhasil dengan misi ini maka keamanan dan kebebasan kalian yang telah diidamkan selama dua belas tahun akan terjamin." Temari menunggu dengan setia ekspersi yang akan ditunjukkan Sasuke padanya. Namun, hal yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi.

"Apa misinya?" Ujar Sasuke datar.

Temari berpikir Sasuke akan terkejut ataupun terperanjat senang mendengar kata kebebasan setelah dua belas tahun terperangkap dalam jerat Pein. Menjadi anak didik Pein sejak umur delapan tahun serta disuguhi tentang cara membunuh, melarikan diri, dan lainnya tentu tidaklah mudah, pikir Temari. Ditambah lagi latihan fisik yang sangat menyakitkan untuk usia anak kecil tentu akan membuat mental mereka terganggu. Dari sekian banyak anak didik yang Pein ambil, ternyata hanya ada sembilan yang berhasil bertahan sampai dewasa.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak Temari ketahui. Pein selalu mengambil anak-anak yang sangat 'berbakat' agar dapat tahan banting dengan kekejaman yang dunia berikan. Oleh karena itu Pein tidak peduli jika ada yang meninggal dalam latihan yang ia berikan karena itu menandakan keinginan terdalam mereka tidaklah besar. Pein tidak ingin menanggung orang lemah yang hanya akan menghancurkan rencananya.

Sasuke adalah salah satunya. Sasuke diambil Pein saat kebakaran besar terjadi dirumahnya. Saat itu dirinya menanggis lalu ada sebuah uluran tangan tertuju padanya. Ya, itu tangan Pein. Pein membisikkan satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat Sasuke menjadi iblis seperti sekarang. Dan itu menghasilkan dendam yang dijadikan Sasuke sebagai kekuatan terbesarnya. Ya, dendamnya yang akan menemukan pembunuh keluarganya. Pembunuh yang menghabisi Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakak tercintanya. Derita yang ia dapat selama dua belas tahun ini tidak akan meruntuhkan keinginan terdalamnya.

Dengan dendam inilah Sasuke dapat melewati rintangan yang sangat berat. Dengan dendam inilah ia dapat bertahan hidup. Menjadi pembunuh bayaran dan kaki tangan Pein bukanlah suatu masalah baginya asalkan Pein dapat menemukan siapa pembunuh keluarganya.

"Misimu adalah menjadi anak SMA yang pindah dari London ke Tokyo. Semuanya sudah diurus dari apartemenmu, kelasmu, dan sebagainya. Kau dapat membaca semuanya yang ada diberkas ini." Temari menyodorkan sebuah buku dengan sampul biru. Sekali lewat buku itu terlihat seperti novel dan tidak mencurigakan. Namun, pada kenyataannya buku ini adalah segalanya bagi misi Sasuke karena semua petunjuk penyamarannya ada didalam sana.

"Apakah ada orang yang kalian percaya?"

"Ada, Hatake Kakashi. Ada pada halaman delapan informasi tentangnya dan bisa dibilang dia adalah pendampingmu. Dan kau tidak akan menyamar, Sasuke," ujar Temari dengan tampang _innocent_-nya. Sasuke mengerenyit bingung. "Kau akan menggunakan wajahmu yang asli. Besok kau akan berangkat, didalam tas hitam ini ada paspormu dan segala kebutuhan pendidikanmu. Malam ini kau tinggal disini lalu besok kau akan pergi." Sasuke meraih tas hitam yang diberikan Temari kepadanya.

"Ah satu lagi, Pein menyampaikan pesan untukmu," Sasuke mendongak kearah Temari. "Dia bilang disaat yang genting sekalipun, kekuatan terdalammu yang akan menyelamatkanmu bukan orang lain. _So, good luck beast_." Temari menyeringai lalu menutup pintunya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang tertegun atas kalimat terakhir Temari yang diberikan kepadanya.

'Tokyo' desis Sasuke pelan sambil memperhatikan paspor yang ada ditangannya.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_." Gadis bersurai merah muda melambaikan tangannya pada sosok gadis bersurai indigo yang ada beberapa meter darinya. Gadis yang disapanya Hinata itu pun menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sa-Sakura_-chan_, ke-kenapa harus berlari seperti itu? Na-Nanti kamu capek." Hinata menatap kasihan pada sahabat dekatnya yang sedang terengah-engah kelelahan akibat berlari.

Sakura mengatur napasnya sambil membungkuk dan tangan sebelah kanannya bertumpu pada tangan Hinata, "A-Apakah kau ada minum, Hinata-_chan_? Aku haus sekali." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat tubuhnya mencoba berdiri. Dengan gerak cepat, Hinata membuka tasnya dan merogoh botol berwarna hijau lalu menyodorkannya pada Sakura, "I-Ini Sakura-_chan._"

"Te-Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_." Ujar Sakura sambil mengatur napasnya agar stabil lalu meraih botol yang diberikan Hinata padanya. Setelah meneguk habis air yang ada didalam botol, Sakura memberikannya kembali pada Hinata. "Ah, _gomen_ airnya sudah kuteguk habis, Hinata." Sakura merasa tidak enak apalagi Hinata membalas ucapannya dengan tersenyum. "Ti-Tidak apa Sakura-chan lagipula i-ini hanya air putih."

"Kalau begitu sesudah melihat festival kembang api, aku akan mentraktirmu makan ya. Dan kamu tidak boleh menolak." Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa dan Hinata hanya mengangguk tidak enak hati.

"_Ne_ Hinata-_chan_, kamu sudah pindah keapartemen sendiri ya?" Sakura menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum melihat kembang api kecil dilangit. Hinata pun menoleh kearah Sakura, "I-Iya ayah baru membelikannya kemarin dan hari ini a-aku sudah pindah kesana."

Sakura cemberut tak suka, "Jadi kamu pindah gak ngajak-ngajak aku lagi ya?"

Hinata terkejut lalu mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan Sakura, "Ng-Nggak kok! Hanya saja Ayah sudah membayar o-orang untuk mengurus segalanya. Ja-jadi aku cuma tinggal tidur aja." Balas Hinata cepat.

Sakura masih menatap kesal kearah Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata menunduk tak enak hati. Tak lama kemudian tawa Sakura pun meledak dan membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung, "Wa-Wajahmu lucu sekali Hinata-_chan_." Ujarnya sambil tertawa dan memegang perutnya yang sedikit sakit akibat terlalu senang.

Hinata pun mendesah, ternyata dirinya hanya dipermainkan Sakura. "Kalau begitu malam ini aku harus menginap diapartemen barumu ya." Sakura nyengir sambil menyentuh pundak Hinata dan Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju. Lalu kedua sahabat ini menuju festival kembang api yang diadakan oleh sekolah mereka.

Setelah beberapa jam menikmati festival, Sakura dan Hinata pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan menuju keapartemen Hinata. Setelah sampai Sakura langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Hinata yang empuk. "Wah, ini menyenangkan sekali Hinata-chan. Apartemenmu besar, isinya juga lengkap, dan segala kebutuhanmu terpenuhi. Ah kehidupanmu benar-benar istimewa. Kalau aku jadi kamu sih pasti enak karena tinggal sendiri dan gak ada yang marah-marah kayak ibu aku."

Hinata hanya tersenyum hambar mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya. Menyenangkan? Hidup seperti ini sangat tidak menyenangkan, pikir Hinata sedih. Hidup sendirian tanpa orang tua dan keluarga sangatlah menyedihkan. Jauh dari kasih sayang keluarga dan juga tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Terlahir penuh kekurangan memang sangatlah tidak beruntung.

Jika saja dia lebih percaya diri dan cerdas seperti Hanabi tentu dia tidak akan seperti ini. Namun, Hinata menerima semuanya. Tidak apa jika ayahnya menyingkirkan ia secara perlahan asalkan ayahnya masih memperhatikan makan dan tempat tinggalnya. Dan yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah bekerja keras agar menjadi yang terbaik disekolahnya, Hinata pun mengepalkan tangannya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, "_Welcome_ Tokyo _and i'm comeback_." Seringainya tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya yang tengah berbisik-bisik memperhatikan wajah tampannya.

Drrtt drrtt drrrt, Sasuke pun meraih ponsel yang ada disakunya. "Hn?"

"_Lakukan tugasmu dan misi selanjutnya akan aku beritahu."_

"Hn, aku tahu." Sasuke pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti tepat didepannya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu kecil kepadanya. Tentu saja ini adalah Hatake Kakashi, pendampingnya.

"_Welcome in _Tokyo, Sasuke." Ujar Kakashi sambil menginjak gas mobilnya.

"Hn."

"Besok kau akan sekolah dan aku hari ini hanya akan membawamu kerumahku untuk mengambil mobilmu. Lalu kau akan pergi keapartemenmu sendirian."

Sasuke tak menjawab karena sedang terhanyut dalam pemandangan yang telah lama ia tidak lihat, kota kelahirannya. Kota dengan segala tragedi menyedihkan berawal. Kota yang menciptakan kekuatan terbesarnya, dendam.

.

.

.

Hinata sibuk menarik kantung besar berwarna hitam yang menimbulkan bau tak sedap keluar dari apartemennya lalu berjalan mundur dan setelah beberapa langkah, buukk.

Ada suara lelaki yang mendecak kesal sehingga membuat Hinata langsung menoleh kebelakang, "_Go-Gomenasai_, a-aku—," ucapannya tertahan ketika Hinata mendongak keatas menatap wajah yang ditabraknya tanpa sengaja dan ketika mata lavendernya bersibobrok dengan mata kelam itu dirinya sedikit terpaku lalu buru-buru ia tundukkan wajahnya ketika tatapan orang itu menajam.

"Perhatikan langkahmu." Desis lelaki itu sehingga membuat bulu kuduk Hinata merinding. Hinata pun membungkuk meminta maaf kembali ketika lelaki itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Dan beberapa langkah kemudian, brrukk. Hinata pun menoleh lamban dan setelah melihat apa yang terjadi ia menahan ketawanya karena lelaki yang mendesis padanya tadi terjatuh sambil mengumpat kesal.

Lelaki bersurai raven itu pun melotot kesal padanya sehingga Hinata terdiam kembali. Setelah lelaki itu berdiri, ia melihat kebawah dan ternyata kulit pisang sialan ini yang membuatnya jatuh. Ia pun mendecih kembali lalu melanjutkan jalannya dan membuka pintu apartemen lalu menutupnya kembali.

'Ternyata dia tinggal disebelahku.' Pikir Hinata.

.

.

.

_Uchiha Sasuke terpampang jelas dipapan tulis._

"_U-Uchiha-san, da-daijobuka?"_

"_Ini peringatan pertama, Uchiha"_

"_A-Arigatou, Sa-Sasuke-san."_

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

A/N : Hai, gimana nih cerita SasuHina pertama saya? Ini ngebut lho ngetiknya jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Saya termasuk author baru juga sih jadi masih ingin sekali bimbingannya. Saya sangat suka kritikan, saran, dan dukungan maka dari itu saya cinta review *ketawanista* tapi ini jujur lho karena bagi saya review itu awal dari kedekatan kita sebagai teman di Fanfiction ini *cieelah*. Dan monggo mampir pada cerita saya yang lain, hehe. Saya juga paling khawatir sama alur cerita saya sendiri, apakah kecepatan atau gimana?

So, gimana nih tanggapan kalian? Kirim lewat review yaaa jangan lupa ;)

Mind to RnR, Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the Beast

Jika cerita _Beauty and the Beast_ versi dongeng adalah seorang puteri cantik jelita yang menyelamatkan seorang pangeran tampan dari kutukan penyihir maka _Beauty and the Beast_ dalam cerita ini sangatlah berbeda. Dia—_Beauty_— Hyuuga Hinata gadis SMA yang memiliki kepercayaan diri terbatas sehingga membuat dirinya tersingkir secara perlahan dari keluarganya yang sangat menjunjung tinggi mental yang kuat agar dapat menjadi yang terdepan. Dan Uchiha Sasuke—_the Beast_— salah seorang kriminal yang sangat diburu para polisi karena tindakan keji pembunuhan yang dilakukannya bersama para rekannya—Akatsuki— terjebak dan terpencar di negara-negara lain demi menghindari para polisi.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Semi M for language, typo, and DLDR

_Chapter Two, Troublesome._

.

.

.

Senin pagi, _Tokyo High School_ sudah disibukkan dengan berita yang menggemparkan para siswinya. Saat lelaki berparas tampan dan berahang kokoh ini memasuki gerbang dengan _Lamborghini_ merahnya, para siswa sudah meributkan siapa gerangan yang sedang berada didalam sana. Apakah dia anak konglomerat? Apakah dia artis terkenal? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lain yang mengudara. Saat mobil itu mendarat diparkiran sekolah, semua siswa yang membuntutinya sejak dari gerbang maupun siswa yang baru sudah ada diparkiran menunggu sosok yang akan keluar dari sana.

"Kyaaaa!" jeritan itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari salah satu siswi bersurai merah dan jangan lupakan kacamata yang setia bertengger dimatanya saat Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Dan tentu jeritan histeris itu disambut oleh siswi lainnya sehingga suasana parkiran TOHIS menjadi berisik.

"Kyaaa itu..itu...itu Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Dia sang model majalah terkenal di London itu! Waah benar-benar tampan!"

"Ini gila! Ternyata Tuhan benar-benar menciptakan sebuah karya sempurna!"

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke_, I love you_!"

"Sasuke! Aku fans beratmu!"

"Bisakah kau berikan aku tanda tanganmu!" Dan keributan lainnya pun mulai timbul serta kilatan cahaya dari kamera mereka membuat Sasuke menutupi matanya karena itu benar-benar silau. Dengan gerak cepat pun Sasuke mencoba keluar dari kerumunan para gadis-gadis yang seperti ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

Sasuke pun mulai menelusuri koridor sekolah dan ia pun tak luput dari perhatian orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya. Sasuke sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman mendapat perlakuan seperti ini saat ia baru menjalani hari pertama sekolahnya. Tentu saja ini tak baik untuk penyamarannya, alih-alih mencari cara agar tak terlalu kelihatan gelisah tiba-tiba saja surai indigo panjang melintas dihadapannya. Itukan? Sasuke menyeringai lalu dihampirinya sosok tersebut. Tanpa babibu langsung ia genggam tangan kanan Hinata yang mengantung nganggur. Hinata terkejut, "Ka-Kamu?" Sasuke pun langsung menarik Hinata ketempat yang tidak mendapat perhatian orang lain, belakang sekolah.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah takut Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata memberontak minta dilepaskan, "Ka-Kamu ngapain sih? Le-Lepasin!" namun yang ada genggaman Sasuke itu mengerat dan matanya menajam saat manik lavender Hinata mendongak keatas untuk melihatnya dan Hinata pun menunduk kembali.

"Dengar, lemot—,"

"A-Apa? Le-Lemot? Siapa yang ka-kamu panggil lemot, hah?" Hinata sedikit berteriak karena dia terima atas panggilan dari lelaki bermata tajam nan mengerikan ini. Disentuhnya saja sudah cukup membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Sasuke terkekeh dan melepaskan tangan Hinata, "Ah, kau sudah berani rupanya. Kau itu memang lemot, lamban, dan gagap." Kata gagap yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata bungkam dan menunduk seperti mengakui kalau ucapan Sasuke itu benar adanya.

"Te-Terserah kamu aja. La-Lalu ngapain bawa aku kesini?" Cicit Hinata. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan tangan kanan yang ada disakunya dan mendorong Hinata kedinding, menahannya disana dengan satu tangannya. Mata Hinata membulat saat mendapat perlakuan mengejutkan ini, dan airmatanya serasa ingin keluar saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam tak berperasaan. Pada akhirnya Hinata terperangkap dalam bola mata hitam itu sehingga tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berbagi nafas yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke sekarang berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Bibir Sasuke hanya berjarak satu senti dengan bibirnya dan mungkin mereka pun sudah menghirup udara yang sama. Hinata semakin merinding saat napas Sasuke berhembus ditelinganya, "Dengarkan aku, mulai sekarang kau harus selalu ada disampingku saat disekolah. Dan aku benci penolakan, Hyuuga. Kau ingatkan semua benda mengerikan itu? Itu bisa saja melukaimu." Bisik Sasuke lalu melepaskan Hinata yang sejak tadi terlihat ketakutan. Tubuh Hinata langsung merosot dan bokongnya langsung terhempas kelantai saat tangan Sasuke tak lagi menahan tangannya.

Sasuke pun menyeringai karena ia sukses membuat gadis lugu tanpa pertahanan ini ada digenggamannya dan ia yakin gadis ini tidak akan berani berbuat bodoh atas apa yang dilihatnya tadi malam.

Flashback.

Hinata's POV.

Aku menghela napas panjang saat Chiyo _Baa-san_ memintaku memanggil semua orang yang selantai apartemen denganku. Ya, aku sedikit dekat dengannya karena semenjak aku pindah kesini aku selalu berkunjung padanya. Aku hanya teringat sosok nenekku saat melihatnya dan menginggat sosoknya yang sudah renta mana mungkin aku membiarkan dia datang satu persatu keapartemen hanya untuk memberitahukan kalau malam ini ada pertemuan sesama penghuni disini. Dan akhirnya aku pun menyanggupi permintaannya.

Aku menatap senang saat pintu apartemen yang persis disebelah apartemenku ini menjadi apartemen terakhir yang harus aku kunjungi dan aku pun langsung menekan belnya. Menunggu beberapa detik tapi sipenghuni tidak merespon apapun. Lalu aku tekan sekali lagi dan hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada jawaban. Kutekan sekali lagi dan tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, apakah orang yang berada diapartemen ini sedang pergi? Aku penasaran dan kucoba membuka knop pintunya.

Cklek, terbuka. Aku merasa bersalah pada awalnya karena telah membuka pintu apartemen orang lain tanpa izin. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi tetapi sekelabat pikiran negatif terngiang diotakku. Kenapa pintunya nggak terkunci? Apakah orang didalam baik-baik saja? Ataukah jangan-jangan...

Aku pun membalik tubuhku dan memasuki apartemen ini dengan langkah hati-hati. Ternyata apartemen ini lampunya menyala dan mataku dengan mudah menelusuri ruangan. Mulutku menganga, mataku membulat sempurna saat benda yang aku tahu itu pistol, peluru, dan benda tajam lainnya berserakan dimeja tengah. A-Apa ini? A-Alat pembunuhankah? Ke-Kenapa bisa ada disini?

Kekagetkanku buyar saat lelaki tinggi dengan dada terbuka, bercelana panjang, dan tangannya yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil itu menoleh padaku. Aku menutup mulutku, tanganku gemetar, rasanya ingin keluar dari suasana menakutkan ini dan berharap kalau ini hanya mimpi. Namun, aku sudah terperangkap dengan sosok yang ada dihadapanku ini. Di-Dia menatapku tajam dan langkah kaki jenjangnya semakin mendekati aku.

Jantungku terus berdegup kencang, '_Kami-sama_, selamatkan aku.'

Aku merutuki diriku yang hanya diam saja berdiri gemetar dan tidak melakukan apa-apa saat dia hanya beberapa langkah didekatku. Mataku menatapnya takut saat dirinya benar-benar dihadapanku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara baritonnya terdengar berat dan membuat jantungku bergemuruh.

"I-Itu..a-aku..nenek Chiyo bilang ma-malam ini ada pertemuan diaula la-lantai dasar pukul 08.00 malam." Ujarku takut-takut dan mataku berseliweran kemana-mana saat matanya tak berkedip melihatku.

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi."

Saat dirinya menjauh, aku menggerakkan tubuhku dengan susah payah. Rasanya seperti membeku didalam es. Langkahku tertatih, gemetar dan untuk mencapai pintu keluar pun rasanya sangat lama.

"Berhenti." Langkahku secara otomatis tak bergerak, suaranya memacu adrenalinku, lalu aku menoleh dengan gerakan lamban kearahnya.

"Y-Ya?"

"Rahasiakan ini. Jangan coba-coba membicarakannya pada orang lain. Perintahku mutlak." Dia menyeringai seperti iblis padaku sehingga membuat aku mengangguk takut dan berbalik mempercepat langkahku.

'Di-Dia iblis.'

Hinata's POV End.

_Flashback end._

Ingatan Hinata tentang kejadian menakutkan semalam makin menambah keyakinannya bahwa lelaki bersurai raven ini lebih dari berbahaya. Dan menjauhinya adalah keputusan terbaik. Disaat dirinya bersusah payah untuk berdiri, sebuah uluran tangan mencoba membantunya. Hinata tahu ini tangan Sasuke, ragu-ragu meraihnya Hinata pun mencoba melihat ekspresi Uchiha gila satu ini dan yang ditatap malah memberikan tatapan tajam seolah-olah mengatakan 'terima atau neraka'. Dengan terpaksa tangan Hinata meraih bantuan Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Tunjukkan ruang guru." Sasuke memasukkan kembali kedua tangannya kedalam saku dan Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ma-Mari—,"

"Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"A-Ah mari Sasuke-_san_." Hinata mulai berjalan lebih dahulu dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan dibelakang Hinata dengan langkah lamban. Namun, bagi Sasuke langkah Hinata lebih lamban dari langkahnya dan itu membuatnya geram, bisa-bisa ia terlambat masuk kelas akibat gadis ini. Sasuke pun mendecak kesal dan langsung menyerobot tangan Hinata.

"Kyaa—," mata Hinata membulat karena Sasuke secara tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. "Dasar gadis siput." Desis Sasuke kesal sambil menarik Hinata dengan kasar dan ekspresi Hinata pun tak kalah kagetnya mendengar ejekan Uchiha ini. "A-Apa maksudmu, Sa-Sasuke_-san_?" namun, Sasuke tidak menjawabnya malah memperkencang pegangannya pada Hinata sehingga Hinata meringgis, "Sa-Sakit." Dan Sasuke tetap tak peduli, "Tunjukkan arahnya."

"Ka-Kanan." Langkah Sasuke pun kekanan dan tak lama kemudian, "Ki-Kiri," cicit Hinata yang hanya bisa menunduk malu pada orang-orang yang selintas dengan mereka maupun yang sekedar berdiri santai dikoridor.

"Itu Hinata dengan siapa?" bisik salah satu Siswi kepada teman disampingnya.

"Itukan Hinata si gadis cupu? Kok bisa ditarik cowok cakep sih?"

"Ck, gadis gagap itu pasti buat ulah sampai-sampai diseret sekasar itu."

Ya, begitulah komentar sinis orang-orang padanya. Harapannya untuk menjadi orang biasa saja tanpa ada kontroversi pupuslah sudah. Pagi ini ia sudah divonis menjadi _trend topic_ sekolah.

.

.

.

Setelah Hinata mengantar Sasuke keruang guru, tanpa pamit ia langsung berlari menuju kelas. Rasanya ia ingin menanggis saat orang-orang yang ditemuinya sepanjang koridor berbisik-bisik kearahnya. Walau Hinata tak mendengar percakapan mereka tapi Hinata tahu sorot mata mereka yang memandang tidak suka dan benci. Ah inilah suasana yang sudah biasa di TOHIS—_Tokyo High School_— siapa pun yang bertingkah aneh, berbuat sesuatu yang tak disenangi maka tamat sudah riwayatmu karena siswa disini suka bergosip, mempergunjingkan orang lain melalui alamat internet khusus sekolah. Dan sekarang gilirannya, giliran Hinata yang menjadi bahan cemohan. Menggigit bibirnya, menahan kepalan tangannya, Hinata berlari dan berharap bel sekolah berbunyi.

Dan setelah kesabarannya terbayar juga, pintu kelas Hinata sudah didepan mata dan bel pun berbunyi. Setidaknya untuk pelajaran Anko-_sensei_, Hinata bebas dari ribuan pertanyaan dari Sakura karena Anko tergolong _sensei killer_ disekolah ini, sedikit bicara maka hukumannya akan bertumpuk. Setelah masuk kelas, Hinata langsung menuju bangkunya. Ia tahu banyak yang memberikan tatapan padanya, beragam tatapan. Dan ia hanya membalas tatapan Sakura yang penuh tanda tanya dengan senyuman kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Tak selang beberapa detik Hinata duduk, Anko masuk keruangan dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Meletakkan laptopnya, ia pun berbalik menghadap para siswa dan memandangi satu persatu. "Pagi ini saya akan memperkenalkan siswa baru dan saya harap kalian tenang." Semua mengangguk setuju. Anko pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau boleh masuk."

Kaki jenjang dan ekspresi tenang tanpa gugup sedikit itu pun masuk dan langsung disambut dengan riuh oleh para siswa—kecuali Hinata. Semua gadis teriak kegirangan karena kelas mereka kedatangan lelaki berparas tampan yang juga seorang model majalah fashion terkenal di London. Wajah putih, mulus, serta rahang yang terlihat kokoh itu menyihir mata semua gadis kecuali gadis paling sudut bersurai indigo yang sibuk menunduk dan merutuki kenapa lelaki menakutkan itu ada dikelasnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Anko.

Lalu Sasuke mengambil spidol dan mulai menuliskan kata demi kata yang membentuk sebuah nama, Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke terpampang jelas dipapan tulis tanpa tambahan apapun dan Sasuke langsung meletakkan spidol ketempat asalnya lalu berdiri dengan angkuh didepan. Para siswa lain dan Anko menunggu kalimat apa saja yang akan disampaikan anak bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini. Namun, yang ditunggu tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hanya itu saja?" Anko bertanya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Telinga Anko terasa panas saat dua konsonan yang tak ia mengerti artinya itu keluar dengan mudah begitu saja dari mulut anak kurang ajar ini. Siapa dia? berani-beraninya bertindak tidak sopan seperti itu padaku! Batin Anko geram. Ada niat Anko untuk memberikan serentetan hukuman pada Sasuke tapi niatnya ia batalkan mengingat Tsunade meminta padanya untuk memaklumi sifat apapun yang akan keluar pada bocah ini.

Anko berdeham, "Baiklah. Jadi kau mau duduk dengan siapa?"

Sasuke pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya dan ternyata banyak gadis-gadis memberikan tatapan nakal serta meminta ia duduk bersama mereka-mereka. Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan tak suka, lalu matanya berpindah kesudut sebelah kanan dan terlihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo menunduk gelisah. Ah, Sasuke ingat siapa dia dan ini pasti akan menyenangkan. Namun, dilain pihak Hinata berdoa semoga dirinya tak terlihat mencolok agar Sasuke tak menoleh padanya dan lebih memilih duduk dengan gadis-gadis genit disebrang kiri sana.

"Aku mau duduk disana." Tangannya menunjuk tepat diarah Hinata. Mata Hinata membulat dan jantungnya berpacu kencang, siapa yang lelaki itu pilih? Jelas bukan ia kan? Iya,kan?

"Ah, kau memilih duduk bersama Hinata?"

"Hn." Sasuke menyeringai saat Hinata tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan memberikan ekspresi tak percaya yang dicampur rasa ketakutan sekaligus. Pemandangan yang menyenangkan, batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Kata setuju dari Anko membuat kelas riuh karena kecewa. Sedangkan bagi Sasuke ini sangat beruntung dan rasa untuk menjahili gadis lugu yang tak tertarik pada pesonanya ini muncul begitu saja dalam benak Sasuke. Langkah Sasuke mulai mendekat kearah Hinata dan seringai liciknya pun terukir jelas dalam pandangan Hinata.

'Siapapun bantu aku!' batinnya menjerit.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan ini dianggap Hinata sebagai malaikat penolongnya hari ini karena bel istirahat menyelamatkannya agar dapat menjauh dari Sasuke. Buru-buru Hinata membereskan seluruh bukunya dan ia masukkan dalam tas. Kakinya langsung beranjak tetapi tangannya tiba-tiba saja ditarik kebelakang sehingga memaksa Hinata tersungkur kedada bidang Sasuke. Berniat langsung menjauh namun, aroma maskulin Sasuke yang memabukkan membuat Hinata tak mampu menggerakkan kakinya. Akan tetapi, momen itu tak berlangsung lama. Hanya beberapa detik saat teriakan nyaring membuat Hinata sadar sesadar-sadarnya.

"Kyaaaaa! Menjauh kau Hyuuga!" Mendengar suara khas yang sangat terkenal itu sontak Hinata buru-buru menjauh dari Sasuke. Karin mendekati mereka berdua dengan tatapan kebencian pada Hinata. Hinata hanya dapat menunduk takut saat Karin berada tepat didepannya dengan tatapan terlipat didepan dada tetapi tatapan Karin langsung beralih pada Sasuke dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Ah Sasuke-kun? Selamat datang di Tokyo dan selamat datang di Tokyo High School. Aku adalah penggemar beratmu, Sasuke-kun. Kau sangat terlihat tampan dimajalah dan sekarang pun kau tak kalah tampannya." Ucap Karin kegirangan. "Aku Uzumaki Karin, kau bisa panggil aku Karin. _Yoroshiku_, Sasuke-_kun_." Karin menyodorkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tatapan tak peduli.

"Hyuuga, aku lapar." Ditariknya tangan Hinata agar menjauh dari kerumunan ramai pasukan yang dibawa Karin. "Ta-Tapi Uchiha-_san_—,"

"Perintahku mutlak." Desisnya datar dan tentu itu menyakiti Hinata. Sasuke pun menarik Hinata melewati koridor demi koridor. Sedangkan Hinata hanya dapat menahan sakit karena cengkraman Sasuke yang begitu kuat pada tangannya. Hinata yang terlalu memperdulikan tangannya yang sakit membuat dirinya tidak sadar kalau lama kelamaan koridor yang dilalui mereka makin sepi. Namun, Hinata sadar ketika dirinya menaiki tangga, seingatnya kantin tidak ada tangga. "U-Uchiha-_san,_ kita ke-kemana?"

"..."

"U-Uchiha-_san_?"

"..."

"U-Uchiha_-san_!"

"Berisik!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Ta-Ta—,"

Sasuke mendecak dan Hinata langsung membungkam mulutnya, 'Me-Menakutkan.' Bisik Hinata ngeri.

.

.

.

"Ng-Ngapain kita keatap?" ucap Hinata takut-takut. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan datar sedangkan Hinata menjadi bingung karena Sasuke tak memberikannya jawaban malah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak ada arti hingga rasanya ingin menanggis.

"Kau tidak bertanya apapun tentang kejadian semalam?" Sasuke berbalik dari pandangan Hinata menghadap hamparan bangunan yang ada dibawahnya. Suaranya tajam dan menusuk. Hinata diam sedangkan dalam hatinya gemetar sekaligus takut dan memunculkan perasaan negatif-negatif terhadap Sasuke. Namun, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran tersebut.

"A-Aku bu-bukan orang yang suka mengurusi u-urusan o-orang lain." Sasuke langsung terkekeh. Hinata menaikkan alasannya, 'Ke-Kenapa dia tertawa? A-Apa selain menakutkan dia juga gila?'

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

"Pe-Pergi?"

"Kenapa? Kau masih ingin bersamaku?" Goda Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringai liciknya didepan Hinata. Hinata langsung menggeleng lalu menunduk pamit pergi.

"Gadis yang menarik."

Drrrtt...Drrrt

Sasuke mengambil handphone-nya didalam saku, "Hn, Pein?"

"Misi pertama telah ditentukan." Ujar pein.

"Apa?"

"Asuma Sarutobi."

"Hn, aku mengerti."

"Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Uchiha. Dan tidak ada kegagalan lagi, lakukan dengan bersih."

"Hn." Sambungan pun terputus. Sasuke menghela napas lalu mendongak keatas langit.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, materi kita untuk hari ini sudah cukup. Tugas yang kuberikan untuk menanam tumbuhan dari mulai bibitnya harus kalian kumpul satu bulan lagi. Bekerja samalah dengan partner sebangku kalian. Kalian boleh pulang." Kabuto membereskan semua buku-buku yang ada diatas mejanya lalu keluar. Semenjak kejadian yang ada diatap tadi Hinata lebih memilih diam dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Setelah memasukkan buku kedalam tasnya Hinata langsung dipanggil Sakura untuk pulang bersama.

Hinata beranjak, "A-Ano Sasuke_-san_, tumbuhan apa ya-yang harus kita amati?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk memberesi buku-bukunya. "Pikirkan sendiri." Jawab Sasuke datar lalu pergi.

Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan sedikit jengkel, 'Apa ini? Inikan tugas bersama. Dia memang menyebalkan.' Batin Hinata.

.

.

.

"Wah Hinata_-chan,_ kau benar-benar beruntung bisa satu bangku sama Sasuke apalagi satu kelompok dalam tugas biologi. Ah dia memang benar-benar tampan!" Sepanjang jalan pulang Sakura tidak berhenti berteriak histeris karena melihat Hinata yang satu bangku dengan orang populer di TOHIS padahal baru hari ini dia masuk sekolah.

"A-Ano Sakura-_chan_, kenapa ka-kalian semua me-memujinya? Me-Menurutku dia o-orang yang menakutkan." Cicit Hinata yang sukses membuat mata Sakura melebar karena terkejut. "Menakutkan?" tanya Sakura balik. Hinata mengangguk pelan dan dibalas helaan napas oleh Sakura.

"Hinata_-chan_, bagaimana bisa Sasuke itu menakutkan? Dia itu model paling terkenal di London."

"Mo-Model? Lo-London?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya, kamu nggak tahu?"

Hinata menggeleng dan Sakura menghela napas lagi. "Aduh Hinata-_chan_ makanya baca dong majalah _fashion_ dan kamu juga bisa pinjem yang aku kok."

Hinata memang tidak terlalu suka membaca majalah-majalah apalagi tentang fashion. Jadi, dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilannya. Menurutnya penampilan sederhana dan tak terlalu mencolok lebih baik karena tidak akan diperhatikan orang lain. Hinata memang sangat tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian karena dia bukan orang yang memiliki percaya diri yang kuat seperti orang kebanyakan.

"Oh iya, kalian ngerjain Biologi dimana?"

"A-Ah itu aku belum tahu. Sa-Sasuke bilang a-aku harus memikirkannya sendiri." Hinata menunduk dengan raut muka yang bingung.

"Kalo gitu kamu kerumahnya aja, Hinata-_chan_. Emangnya kamu mau ngerjainnya sendiri?" Hinata menggeleng dan Sakura mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Hinata sibuk memikirkan tugas Biologi mereka. Ia takut Sasuke tidak akan setuju dengan pemikirannya. Ah, haruskah dia datang keapartemen Sasuke? Tapi inikan sudah malam. Lalu Hinata menatap jam dinding, waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Ini belum terlarut, batinnya. Hinata pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keapartemen Sasuke dan menanyakan tentang tugas ini.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu apartemen Sasuke, Hinata langsung menekan bel. Namun, tidak ada jawaban lalu Hinata menekannya lagi sampai tiga kali dan tidak ada jawaban juga. Ragu-ragu ia membuka pintu itu sendiri, Cklek terbuka. "Di-Dia benar-benar ceroboh."

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan suasana didalam apartemen Sasuke terlihat gelap. "Sa-Sasuke-_san_? Apakah anda ada di-dirumah?" namun tidak ada yang menyahut.

"_Aku mengerti." _Hinata mendengarnya samar-samar dan sepertinya itu suara berasal dari dalam. Hinata menekan tombol lampu dibelakang pintu lalu suara Sasuke mengagetkannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyuuga? Apakah kau suka memasuki rumah orang tanpa izin?" suara baritone itu terdengar sinis.

Hinata gelagapan mencari jawaban, "I-Itu..ta-tadi aku menekan bel tapi Sa-Sasuke-_san_ tidak keluar. La-lalu aku mencoba membuka pintunya te-ternyata nggak dikunci dan aku pikir ada sesuatu ya-yang terjadi." Hinata menunduk bersalah sambil meremas-remas rok yang panjangnya hanya mencapai lutut dan siap menerima ocehan pedas dari Uchiha ini. Namun, yang terdengar adalah suara seperti sedang menahan sakit sehingga Hinata melihat kearah Sasuke dan mencari tahu.

Ternyata benar, Sasuke terlihat menahan sakit dan menekan lengan kanannya. "Sa-Sasuke-san? _Da-Daijobuka_?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Pergilah. Jika kau ada perlu, tanyakan besok." Hinata melihat setetes darah jatuh mengenai lantai. Ia terkejut, "Ka-Kau terluka!" ucapnya panik dan langsung mendekat sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, pulang sana!" bentak Sasuke kesal. Namun Hinata menolak, ia malah menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan darah. "I-Ini bahaya, kalau nggak diobatin malah jadi infeksi. Sa-Sasuke-_san_ duduk dulu, aku ambilkan air panas." Sasuke menurut dengan kesal. Hinata menuju dapur dan menyiapkan air panas beserta handuk. Lalu Hinata melihat kotak P3K dan langsung mengambil kapas serta betadine.

Hinata langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah duduk manis disofa. Lalu mulai membersihkan luka bekas sayatan pisau dilengan Sasuke. "Ka-Kamu darimana bisa mendapat luka ini?" tanyanya sambil menekan handuk kebagian luka, Sasuke meringgis tak menjawab. "Ssshh, tahan ya ini nggak akan la-lama kok." Hinata meniup-niup pelan luka yang terlihat perih bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terpaku melihat sosok gadis disampingnya yang sedang telaten dan hati-hati mengobati lukanya. Sasuke memandangi ekspresi mukanya yang seperti ikut merasakan sakit sepertinya. Sasuke benar-benar terpaku melihat muka Hinata dari dekat, mata putihnya yang bulat, wajahnya bersih, pipinya yang _chuuby_, rona merah dipipinya, hidungnya yang mancung terlihat mungil, dan bibirnya berwarna pink alami tanpa ada olesan lipstik sedikitpun. Sibuk memandangi Hinata tanpa sadar bahwa pengobatannya telah selesai.

"Selesai, Sasuke-_san_." Ujarnya lembut. Sasuke pun langsung tersadar dan langsung memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Lain kali pelan-pelan, tanganmu kasar sekali." _Tanganmu sangat halus, terima kasih,_ batin Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum, "Na-Nanti perbannya harus diganti biar lukamu nggak infeksi, Sa-Sasuke-_san._"

"Jadi, kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya ketus.

"A-Ah iya, me-melihatmu yang terluka sebaiknya Sasuke-_san_ istirahat saja dulu. A-Aku akan pulang, permisi." Hinata berdiri lalu pamit pada Sasuke yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"O-Oh iya Sasuke-_san,_ jangan lupa kunci pintunya, selamat malam." Ucap Hinata tersenyum dengan senyuman tulusnya lalu menutup pintu.

"Hyuuga Hinata, senyumanmu dan sentuhanmu mengerikan. Sampai-sampai aku lupa bernapas." Bisik Sasuke dengan tampangnya yang sinis.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

A/N : Saya minta maaf agak telat update-nya dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Lanjutan fic ini saya persembahkan buat para teman-teman yang udah nyempatin waktu buat baca, review, dan fave cerita saya. Makasih banyak yaaaa :) saya sangat senang lho apalagi baca reviewnya yang panjang dan bikin semangat banget buat lanjutin ceritanya.

Buat chapter dua ini, beri review yang membangun dan memberi semangat saya buat lanjutin chapter tiganya dengan cepat yaa. Dan jangan segan-segan paksa saya buat ngelanjutin chapter tiganya biar update kilat :)

Sooo mind to read and review again, pleasee ? :)

Balasan review :

n : Makasih :) jangan kapok buat review lagi yaaa. Salam kenal :)

Hyuugazan : Ah makasih Hyuugazan atas reviewnya yang sangat membangun semangat saya :) ah gomen chapter ini belum ada actionnya tapi jangan lupa buat review lagi yaa Hyuugazan :) salam kenal :)

rudy wedang jahe : Haha, makasih penjelasannya rudy-san. Saya hampir ga ngerti tadinya. Baca dan review lagi yaa rudy-san. Salam kenal :)

amalia1993 : Ini udah ada chapter duanya :) makasih udah sempetin review dan jangan kapok buat kirim review yang bikin semangat lagi yaaa. Salam kenal :)

: Iya ini udah lanjut chapter duanya :) Lanjutin review chapter dua juga yaaa, makasih udah sempetin bacaaa. Salam kenal :)

Rei Atsuko : wah makasih Rei-san udah sempetin baca dan review yang bikin semangat lagi :) ah boleh kok panggil saya begitu. Ini udah lanjut chapter duanya, sekali lagi makasih yaa Rei-san dan jangan lupa buat review lagi. Ah salam kenal :)

nonono : Ah feel sama alur selalu jadi masalah buat saya, gimana dengan chapter duanya kira-kira kerasa nggak ya feelnya? Semoga kerasa ya biar ceritanya greget :) makasih yaa udah kasih saran buat saya dan jangan lupa buat review lagi. Salam kenal :)

Vany chan : ini chapter dua udah lanjut, cepet ga nih ? makasih yaa udah paksa saya buat update kilat, saya suka kok :) oh iya jangan lupa kirim review lagi yaaa, salam kenal :)

Viri9ian FuraMashi : haha, bisa bagi saya dong pop mienya. Ah makasih yaa Viri9ian-san atas reviewnya dan jangan bosan untuk kirim review buat cerita saya lagi yaaa, salam kenal :)

Uchihyuu Nagisa no login : Salam kenal jugaa Nagisa-san :) ah terima kasih Nagisa-san :) hehe saya udah lama jadi reader. Ini udah update dan makasih buat reviewnya Nagisa-san. Jangan kapok yaaa buat review lagii chapter duanyaa :)

miss taurus : hai jugaaa :) nggak akan kok, soalnya Sasuke ga pernah pake wajah aslinya saat melakukan misi. Ah itu masih rahasia :) Makasih buaat reviewnyaa dan jangan lupa buat review lagi yaa di chapter duanyaa, salam kenal yaaa :)

SHL : ini udah lanjut, makasih udah paksa saya buat lanjut. Saya suka kok :) Lanjut reviewnya jugaa yaaa, salam kenal :)

hinatauchiha69 : ah makasih atas pujiannya :) ini udah update dan semoga masih penasaran yaaa *nahloh* haha biar nungguin terus ceritanyaa. Dan jangan lupa buat review chapter duanya yaaa, salam kenal :)

nn : udah lanjut niihh, kamu lanjut review jugaaa yaaa. Makasih dan salam kenal :)

Yuka Namikaze : Hai jugaaa Yuka-san :) aduh makasih yaaa :) ada kok, cuman dia belum muncul aja. Makasih yaaa atas reviewnya dan jangan bosen buat review chapter duanya, salam kenal :)

Cagalli atha zala : iyaaa ini udah update, makasih yaaa buat reviewnyaaa dan jangan lupa buat review chapter dua. Aku tunggu yaaa, salam kenal :)

Ah maaf kalau ada salah pengetikan nama :)

Buat Silent Reader : jangan lupa buat review biar makin akrab sama sayaaa *emang siapa yg mau akrab* tapi gak papa kok biar temen saya banyaakk :)

Ingetkan kalau saya sangat cinta sama review dan fave para reader? Soo, jangan bosen buat review chapter duanya yaaa :)

Mind to RnR, please?


End file.
